


Partners

by colls



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague mention of events up through the end of season two. Written for the prompt: "Five times people thought that Kensi and Deeks were sleeping together, and one time that they actually were"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

ONE  
Callen knew Kensi was good and that her undercover skills were top notch. Still, she seemed a bit eager to pose as Deeks' girlfriend. Not that he was jealous or anything, it's just that he was usually the object of her affections when they were undercover.

Callen studied the pair as they got out of the car. He watched Deeks casually place his arm around Kensi, his hand settling comfortably on her hip. Kensi seemed to melt into him as if there were no place else in the world she'd rather be.

There was something familiar about being that in sync with a partner. He recalled one time in Bosnia when he first met his ex-partner and ex-wife, Tracey. Lost in nostalgia for a moment, it finally dawned on him. He knew Kensi and Deeks were romantically entangled. He wondered how that was going impact the team and wondered if he should be worried or not.

 

TWO  
Kensi had taken time with her hair today. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Nell noted that it was the third time this week. She also saw how Kensi toyed with her hair, twirled a loose strand around her finger and practically batted her eyelashes at her partner.

She'd noticed other things, too. Like when Deeks brought her coffee and Tastycake Butterscotch Krimpets, leaving them on her desk when he thought the guys weren't around. He'd also lean in more than he needed to and Nell swore his had lingered on her back longer than was necessary.

Twice this week they had shown up to work at the exact same time. Almost like they'd driven in together.

Nell began cataloguing all the evidence and decided that they were obviously sleeping together.

 

THREE  
It was just a routine GPS tracer. Eric performed them on the agent's cell phones all the time. He was pretty sure he was vague when he told the team he ran them, but they never really seemed to question too much when he could pinpoint their locations seconds faster than he could other people.

It's just that he practiced. That's all. And it's not like it hadn't come in handy a time or two in the past.

Eric didn't mean to notice that Deeks had spent the night at Kensi's apartment. Well, more accurately, his cell phone did. But that was semantics, wasn't it? Deeks could claim he left it there by accident, but who did that? Who left their cell phones places?

Nell could read all the body language she liked, but technology didn't lie.

 

FOUR  
When he had left Los Angeles, Ray was positive that his buddy Marty had a thing for his partner. Regardless of what they claimed, he was sure they were going to end up in the sack together one day.

So, several months later when he and Marty spoke again, Ray naturally asked about her.

"How's Wikipedia?"

"She's fine, Ray. How's fatherhood?"

"Fantastic! I bet Wikipedia would make a great mom."

"We're talking about you, remember?"

"So, how long have you two been at it?"

"Been at what?"

"Don't play dumb, Marty. It's never works with me."

"I'm not sleeping with Wikipedia, Ray."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ray launched into outlining the merits of various baby monitors that he had researched and let his buddy think he'd dropped the subject. He was now more convinced than ever that they were sleeping together.

 

FIVE  
Sam kept his eye on Deeks. Ever since he'd been shot, Sam harassed Deeks about altering his routine. If he saw Deeks walk in with a coffee cup from the same shop too often, he'd give him a hard time.

So it's not really surprising that Sam caught on to nuances in Deeks' behavior. Like when his gaze lingered on Kensi just a heartbeat too long.

But Sam was nothing if not a team player. He knew the importance of partnership and trust and knew that Kensi and Deeks were still settling into themselves. So, he kept his observations to himself.

Then something changed. It was subtle and if he hadn't been so observant, he'd have probably dismissed it. By the time the team was rushing off to find Hetty, Sam was sure that Kensi and Deeks had been sleeping together for a while.

 

ONE TIME THEY WERE

When they returned to Los Angeles, they weren't sure what the fallout was going to be. To say that the Director was displeased that the team had taken off after Hetty would have been an understatement. In fact, the Secretary of the Navy (SECNAV) almost fired them all on the spot. Even the Director's subtle attempt to protect them hadn't gotten them out of hot water with him.

Several hours of debriefings and reprimands were followed by an endless stream of reports that had to be written and cross-checked. Even the paperwork was angry at them. In triplicate.

Sam was transferred to the Navy Yard in DC so that the Director, and presumable the SECNAV himself, could keep a better eye on him. Callen was suspended pending a psychiatric evaluation. They couldn't fire Deeks, so the liaison position was simply eliminated and he was back at the police department effective immediately. Kensi was also to be transferred. She was given two days to get her affairs in order before boarding transport to places unknown - presumably somewhere in the Middle East.

Kensi was exhausted and frustrated. She moved around her apartment in a daze, pretending to be packing when all she was really doing was moving things around and rearranging piles. She stood in her living room, contemplating an Ikea catalogue when her door bell rang.

She opened the door when she saw Deeks holding a bag of junk food and a six-pack of beer. "Thought you might need some help. And some chow."

"Help?"

"Packing. You're in luck and I have the weekend off."

"You don't have to do that."

"Like your apartment can be packed up in two days. It would take an entire crew."

"Ha ha."

Kensi cleared a spot to sit on the couch while Deeks began pulling the food out of the bag. "Have you rented a storage place?"

"Yes."

"Did you get the extra-jumbo sized one?"

Kensi threw him a dirty look and opened a beer for herself. They settled in and watched some sitcom for a bit while eating deliciously greasy junk food.

"Seriously, Kensi. I won't leave the apartment until we get it all packed up. And I'll take care of whatever we don't finish."

Kensi looked around her apartment. It was crammed with stuff. She admitted to being immobilized and unable to start -- packing up her life was going to be a huge undertaking and two days was simply not enough time.

"Are you sure?"

"What are partners for?"

Kensi was suddenly aware of how close they were sitting, hips touching and knees bumping. Deeks smelled like…. well, he smelled like Deeks. Something between soap, sandalwood and sand. He must've been surfing earlier today, or at least at the beach. She stared at his hands and wondered, not for the first time, what they would feel like on her bare skin.

"Um….earth to Kensi. You tuning out on me over there?"

"We're not partners anymore, Deeks."

Deeks shifted uncomfortably, seemingly annoyed with her statement. "That doesn't mean I can't help you out, does it? Just because ..."

Kensi cut him off and gently touched his shoulder. "That's not what I mean."

"Oh." Deeks gazed at Kensi for a long moment. Realization dawned across his face. "Oh. I… uh…"

Kensi smiled. "Are you going to freak out if I kiss you?"

"Probably. But it's okay, I'll get over it."

 

Two days later, Kensi boarded the C-130 transport with a single large duffel and a back-pack. True to his word, they hadn't left the apartment. They also hadn't gotten around to packing a single thing.


End file.
